Never keep secrets from your friends
by SoulreaperAlchemist
Summary: i am the reason of their pain and one of the reasons why they made the taboo. i will not tell them the truth. i will lie.  this is from a series of stories.they will stop at the same point until it gets to the last story then you will c the end of story
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic writer and anime chibi characters-

Me: hello ppl of earth! How are you? I love this part of my stories! ^^

Ed: it's probably none of your damn business!

Me: shut up! No one asked you! why do you always curse?

Ed: idk

Roy: you curse all the time. Maybe because you haven't gotten laid…

Ed: *blush* wtf? I'm gonna beat the crap out of you! *Transmutes a spear*

Roy: *snaps fingers* heh. As if! *Fights Ed*

Me: ooh! My fav show! *gets out popcorn*

Winry, Izumi, and Riza: idiots.

Mari: I know I volunteered for this story but I think I'm regretting it. No wonder I was the only person to raise my hand… What did I get my self into? …

Me: btw since you did this willingly no pay raise.

Mari: … Crap. But I think Ed is an idiot! *Pout*

Ed: *makes a wall that Roy's face smashes into* hey I didn't volunteer for this either. Besides I haven't seen you in forever!

Al: am I in this at all.

Mari: yes! He has too or I'll walk!

Ed: you really don't….

Me: fine. No fun. Ooh! I'm going to jack up ur character then! Both u and Ed!

Ed and Mari: What?

Tohru: as you know she (SoulreaperAlchemist) doesn't own any of the FMA characters. Oh and Ed for some reason can still do alchemy.

All FMA characters: you aren't in this anime/manga series! Plus it isn't a cross over!

Me: I invited her. I love Tohru-chan! On to the story!

Mari: Crap… save me!

Edward holds me tight in his arms. "Tell me to leave." He whispers in my ear I give him no reply. A few minutes later he again whispers, "Tell me to leave Mari." I still don't reply my mind is racing too fast to give him an answer. Ten minutes later he pulls away and grabs is red coat. Before he leaves out the door I grab his arm. He looks back in surprise.

"Ed, I…"

I wake up from my deep sleep. The sun shines through the cracks of the curtains. I can hear birds chirp outside my window. I get dressed in a silver sweater that hangs off my shoulders and shows a bit of my stomach I also through on a white mini skirt, put my white bow in my hair and black and white boots. I quickly grab my wallet.

I walk out the door of my small apartment and run strait for central command. When I get inside Major Armstrong stops me and says the further would like to see me in private.

"Crap." I say under my breath. "It's about my alchemy isn't it?"

"I think so." He replied.

"Alright. Fine. I knew this was coming soon. I mean I've been here for only a day and he was too busy to see me yesterday." I sigh. "It can't be helped."

I slowly follow the major to the Further's office. Sulking on my way there I tune out the other voices and look down at my feet. My stomach turns when the major stops in front of the door and opens it for me.

"Hello 'Greatest Alchemist'." Further Roy Mustang deep voice says as I walk into the room and Major Armstrong leaves us.

"Hello Further-sama." I say as I sit in the chair in front of him.

"Please call me Roy," I let out a sigh of relief only to take it back by him finishing his sentence. ", -sama."

_**Really?**_ I thought. "How is your wife and your child?" I ask trying to stall him as much as possible.

"Riza and Ally are doing great. She just gave birth four weeks ago." He smiles. He must be holding back trying hard not to pull a Mae Huges. I giggle at this thought.

"What?" he asks curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I smile.

"You know why you-" his office doors slamming open interrupting him. Thank you god!

"Hi-ya Flame! Lets get this over with shall we?" My heart skips a beat as I realized whom this childish voice belongs to. No. My knees begin to shake but I quickly stop them before anyone could notice.

"Must you always be so impulsive and childish?" Roy scolded.

"Of course! It's my job your make your life a living hell!" he chuckled.

"Now Fullmetal I called you her to meet our latest recruit the Greatest Alchemist. Greatest Alchemist, this is Edward Elric."

A surprised look came on Edward's face as he looks at me. He concentrated on my face looking like he recognizes me but can't figure out where he saw me. My face becomes a light shade of pink. _**Crap**__._

"She is called this because she knows every form of alchemy and is an expert at every one of them." He paused for a while and I knew exactly what he would say next. He paused that way Edward would get the full effect. "She can also doesn't need to use transmutation circles." _**Craaaaap!**_

` His eyes widen as if he just remembered me. I stare at the floor and start to feel uncomfortable. "Her name is-" Roy continues only to be cut off again.

"Mari Ann Kuru." He whispers harshly. I start to tremble. _**Damn, I'm found out**__._

"Oh you know each other?" Roy asks.

"We met back when I was in some village looking for the Philosophers Stone." Roy's eyes widen. "What did you loose and when?" I remain silently shaking and looking at my boots. "MARI!" I jump. "What did I tell you? Why did you disobey? You knew the consequences! I told you what would happen! How could you be so dense? Are you that foolish? Look at me-"

I stand up and look up into his eyes glaring at his now shocked face. "I wanted my dad back. I was young and foolish just like you. I did it when I was very young. And lost one of my senses and… lost… my …" Tears start to fall down my face. "I missed the ugly flowers he made with alchemy, but… they always smelt so sweet. It was better than any rose. He called it Secret Hime. Saying it is a perfect example of a girl. They may see themselves as an ugly flower but little did they know they smelt pretty and better than a beautiful rose. After he died I felt as if I would do anything to get him back. So I tried and it was almost a success but it only lived for ten minutes and only said to me, ' I love you Mari-chan'.

"When you came looking for a Philosopher's Stone I had already disposed of it because I knew exactly what it was made of. I told you not to look for it and quit the army for the good of the Earth was because I knew everything that was going on. Holenhinem filled me in a few days before you showed up. He told me to lay low and if I ever meet you to do the same. I did and of course you didn't listen."

Edward looks at me with a pained face while Roy's is just pure interest.

I start to feel light-headed because I got too worked up. I start to wobble and try to hold myself up with the arm of the chair but fail and collapse. Before I black out Edward yells my name and asks what is wrong.

"After the human… transmut…ation thing I can easily feel ill." And slowly I drift off into darkness.

My eyes slowly flutter open and I notice I'm back in my small apartment. I slowly try to get up when I hear some one grumble something in a low voice. I jump off the bed and clap my hands together ready to fight but stop when I see Edward asleep in a chair.

I let out a sigh of relief. And walk over to the chair next to him. I study his angelic face. It is smooth and… pretty. He looks so innocent and childish that I almost forget that it's the hot-tempered boy who I crushed on when I first met him in Unetes. I stoke the golden strands of hair away from his face. In the process my finger lightly touches his lip. Edward's lips are so thin and pink and… kissable…

When I realize I am leaning closer to him I quickly pull away and run out of my room and slam the door loudly in the process. Again, _**crap!**_

In my room I hear heavy foot steps run toward the bedroom door. Ed opens the door and looks around the living room.

"Mari! What happened?" he yells after sitting by me on the couch.

"No-nothing. Nothing at all I'm sorry to wake you. I should have been-" I stop when Ed starts to stare at me, look at me strait in the eyes. His face is **really** close to mine. His golden eyes…

Suddenly memories start to flow into my mind. All the memories I locked away and hoped to never remember pop back into my mind. They look like it had just happened yesterday, so clear and crisp. Suddenly Father's face comes into my mind. Along with my brothers and sister. I push Ed away as soon as I know what's happening. For some reason I'm panting as if I ran thirty miles non-stop.

"Why did you do that?" I ask quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"What?"

"Don't even play. Why did you do that?" I say threw my teeth. "You used alchemy."

Ed puts his hands up in surrender. "Yup. You caught me. Sorry, sorry. I was just worried. You seemed very shaky."

"Don't you dare ever do that again!" I snap. "Or else I'll never forgive you."

Edward's P.O.V.

It takes me few seconds to recover. I've never seen her like this. Usually she has a bright nauseating smile on her face and a twinkle in her jade green eyes. But right now she has a fire in her eyes and her lips are pulled down in a frown.

"Okay I promise." I cross the two fingers she can't see, if I ever need it. "Like I said I'm sorry."

"Good." She smiles but the fire is still there and it's not her bright smile. It's a bit dimmer then that. "Do you know what Roy-san wanted before I collapsed?"

"Yeah. He told me to join you on your mission or whatever. I haven't been doing much lately and he says I'm getting lazy. Hm?" Mari's expression is blank besides the look of horror in her eyes.

"N-no. Y-you can't come…" her eyebrows scrunch together in worry, as she gets lost in thought.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Of course there is, you idiot. Why else would she ac like this?

"It's too dangerous. And you've already had to deal with it once. Once is too many times to deal with this stuff. You will not come. I will not allow it." Her voice is cold, serious, and kind of scary.

"It's an order actually, from the further himself. You have to obey him." Now she can't say no.

"No."

"What-"

"Not unless I Al-kun as soon as possible. I want to see him." Well where did she pull that rabbit from? Her ass?

"He's in Xing right now. But he'll back two days. We were going to meet at

Winry's house-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait… the Winry? As in Winry Rockbell?" _**huh?**_

"Yes. Why-" She immediately shoots up and points at the ceiling. "What are you pointing at?"

"We leave in the morning!" She then bolts to her room. Before slamming the door she says, "You can sleep over if you want. It's, like, twelve a.m. Good night!"

A moment of silence passes bore I say, "Ok… what just happened?"

Me: if you liked it there is way more to come. So pls rate and comment. I'll write more if you do!

Ed: pls don't encourage her.

Me: Go-san (from mamotte lollipop).

Go: yes SoulreaperAlchemist-sama?

Ed: who the hell is that?

Me: my bodyguard. Go-san that care of him.

Go: yes, madam.

Ed: no! Go-san! Bad Go-san!

Go-san: pls don't resist. Child room!

Ed: *disappeared*

Me: do you want a preview for the next chapter? Well guess what! You aren't!

Readers: aw!

Me: too bad! *Readers beat me up* HELP!


	2. Chapter 2

Chaotic writer and anime chibi characters-

Me: hello ppl!

En: sup ppl?

Readers: who's En?

Me: tee hee! Non ya! :P

Ed: that joke is soooo old!

Me: don't make me kill you off.

Ed: you can't!

Me: or can I? Eh heh heh heh. = D

Ed: *Gulp* O_O

Mari: so why did I let him sleep over at my house? I'm only 17!

Me: or are you? and you pervy in this chapter!

Mari: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN! 0.0

Me: crap… opps…

En: I want a sister!

Me: no! … maybe…*light bulb*

Ed: crap, En! U gave her an idea!

Readers: who are you?

En: I'd tell you but then she'd kill me.

Me: yup! I would! Sorry you have to wait like normal peeps.

Toshiro and Rima (Rima from shugo chara): SoulreaperAlchemist does not own any of the FMA idiots. May I go home now?

Me: yes you may cause you awesome! *Says pleasantly*

FMA idiots: you aren't in this anime/manga series! And we aren't idiots! Shorties!

Toshiro and Rima: whatever. *Eyes roll*

Rima: We aren't childish enough to be effected by that last comment- Toshiro-san?

Toshiro: I. Am. Not. Short! Bankai! *chases*

FMA characters: *running*

Me: lolz! He went crazy! I'm gonna watch! Later! You read the story now. *Watches excitedly* I love this show! Ooh! I sound like Gir! Waffles!

Rima: *watches in horror* I better help. Kusukusu!

Kusukusu: yes!

Rima: Character transformation: Clown Drop! *tries to stop Toshiro and joins the chaos*

Amu: … what the hell?

CHAPTER 2

I wake at seven a.m. because I can hear Ed talking on the phone. I open the door and saw the boy who plagues me with nightmares.

"No! Why would you? ….. I really don't care…Okay! I take it back! …. No I not dating her…" Ooh. I know what would make this funny. **_Time to take advantage of this moment._**

I then toss my arms around his neck, go on my tiptoes and place my head onhis shoulders. "Aw!" I whine. "Am I just a friend? Is that what you tell others? Even

though we sleep together all the time?" I made sure it was loud enough for the person to hear. His face turns beat red.

"Wha-? Mari? What the heck? What are you doing?"

"You." I tease. Now his face is even redder.

A loud noise comes from the other end. "NO! You have the wrong idea!" he pushes me off and notices I'm wearing only a spaghetti string tank top and pink underwear. "AND YOU, MARI, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON! Wait, Winry no! Argh! Fine I'll see you later on today. NO! Shut up, En! Winry why did you have to tell him? No. Bye!" he sighs as he slams the phone down. He then looks at me, his golden eyes has a flash of anger. His face is no longer red. "You!" he points his finger at me. "Why the hell did you that?"

I fold my hands in my lap and look down with a sorry look on my face. "Did I do bad?" I ask innocently.

"No shit, Sherlock!" a shade of pink comes across his face. Because of my stance, of course.

"Are you going to punish me?" I ask. His face turns beat red, again.

"Shut up!" Heh heh heh heh.

"Sorry."

"Whatever just meet me at the train station in an hour." He walks over to the door and grabs his red jacket. Parts of my dream run threw my head.

"Ed, wait, I…" I start to say in a soft voice. A whimper escapes from my lips from holding it in.

"Something wrong, Mari?" he must of heard my whimper.

"No. No. I'm fine." I smile as he then leaves me. I collapse onto my knees as soon as he leaves.

"Edward Elric," I whisper with pain in my voice. Tears fall down my cheeks. "When will you leave me alone and stop tormenting me?" My voice breaks as I begin to cry softly to myself. I hug my legs to my chest. "Just… leave me alone!"

* * *

When I finally stop crying from my break down it's already been an hour. "Crap!" I run to my room throw on a white button down shirt and a black miniskirt. I then grab my bag, which I luckily already packed, put on my shoes and lock my door and run to the train station. It took me four minutes to get there.

Edward is sitting up against a wall when he sees me. Weirdly he doesn't look mad.

"It's eight o-clock."

"What?" I say confused.

"I turned your clock five minutes early thinking this might happen." He explains calmly. "And I was right."

"Uhh… thanks… I guess." The trains pulls up and Ed and I abored it.

We didn't talk much at all. I hummed a tune the whole way there. It was a tune of a song that represented me and how I sort of felt. Broken.

"We are now in Resembool!" the conductor yells.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V. (very short btw)

**_Oh god we're here_****.** I thought as the train stopped. **_I just hope they won't bring up the whole thing about Mari's little act. I could die of embarrassment. And I hope neither Mari or En and Winry make a fool of themselves_**_._

"Hey Mari may I ask you two questions?" I ask.

"Sure Ed. Go ahead." **_Did she rhyme on purpose or was that just coincidence? _**

"What exactly is your goal? Your mission actually." I haven't asked her this before all this but I feel I should have.

"Well…" she bites her lip then sighs, her face looks determined. "I absolutely must find the last homunculus."

My eyes widen. "Really?" I can't believe this is what she was worried about.

"Yes, believe it or not but there is one more out there. I can tell." She looks dramatically into the distance.

"This is going to be a short mission for ya." I mumble under my breath.

Me: it was a short chapter I know. the next is going to be longer.

Readers: WHO THE HELL IS EN?

Me: you will find out in the next chapter, ok? Sheesh!

En: a lot of you already know me from FMA

Readers: really?

En: yes.

Ayame (from fruits basket): let the love bloom for our two main characters! Yes! May it blossom onto something more passionate! Yes! Like s- *Ed kicks him*

Ed: who the hell is this creep and who invited him?

FMA characters: *looks at me*

Me: sorry. I did. Yes I know he is very pervy but so are some of you. I won't name names-*looks at a certain military person who has an obsession with "Tiny mini skirts"(does an good impersonation of his voice)* but you know who you are… Roy

Roy: what? I do not!

FMA characters: Yes You Are! *Riza said it really loud*

Roy: my own wife…

Yuki (Fruits Basket): *sigh* sorry about my older brother he is too vulgar. Anyway pls rate and comment. Thanks for reading.

Me: do you want a sneak peak? Well guess what! This time your getting one!

Readers: Yay! XD

_I stop dead in my tracks. No. It can't be. I have finally found him! My onii-sama… or is it?_

Me: whose point of view is it? And what does Ed mean by "this is going to be a short mission for ya?" find out this and more in the next chapter.

Readers: it's Al-kun isn't it? -_-

Me: Yes! Wait… no! Yes! Maybe…? No… don't pressure me!

Readers: … WTF?


	3. Chapter 3

Chaotic writer and anime chibi characters-

Me: good morning everyone!

Ed: it's nine o'clock at night.

Me: yup! This is the morning for me!

Ed: that is sad. You just woke up?

Me: yes!

Ed: … weird…

Winry, Al, and En: am I going to be in the story now?

Me: yes!

En: finally! I hate being unknown.

Winry: En don't worry I'm still here for you. *stares into each others eyes*

En: Winry…

Winry: En…

En: Winry…

Winry: En…

Ed: *pukes in a nearby trash can*

Me: you too! Look at what you've done! Ed has gone and crapped his pants!

Ed: I puked damn it!

Me: oops. My bad.

Yoshimori (from kekkaishi): you know the drill. She doesn't own any of the character from FMA, yadda yadda. Blah. Blah. I'm going to sleep.

Me: In the dubbed FMAB the person who does the voice of Ed does the voice of Yoshimori in Kekkaishi.

Ed: really?

Yoshi (for short): yeah… zzz

Me: lolz! ^^

Chapter 3

Ed stops at the door. I guess he feels nervous because I'm meeting close friends to him. It's like meeting his family for the first time.

"Ed?" I ask. "Are you ok?"

"Mari. I want you to not hurt anyone here. And I mean anyone." His voice is serious.

"Of course! Why would I hurt anyone here?" That's silly! Why would I hurt any of his friends?

"You'll see." He turns the doorknob and walks in with an annoyed yet happy voice. "Winry! En! We're here."

A girl who looks about 18 comes out holding a boys hand that looks about the same age. "En! Look, it's Ed! And you must be Mari!" she stretches her hand out for me to shake it but I'm not paying attention to her. All of my focus is on En, a boy with spiky green hair like a palm tree. He only stares back.

"What?" he asks harshly.

"Homunculi." I whisper. They all stare at me with surprised expressions. "Envy."

"How do you know me and what I am?" 'En' asks.

"Because," I say with a smirk, "I've been looking for your sorry ass."

"Wha-" En tries to say but I cut him off.

"Well, Ed, what a bummer. I was really looking forward to an adventure and stubborn homunculi but I guess not. I've got my answer. I thought he'd run away and hide after Father was defeated but I guess not." I sigh. "Man. This sucks."

"Excuse me but who are you exactly?" En says.

"I am Marianna Ann Kuru, the Greatest Alchemist. Call me Mari. I know pretty much all of the different types of alchemy and am awesome at every one of them." En still stares at me, an unsure look on his face.

"So you the chick that seduced the pipsqueak?"

"Excuse me? That was a joke to annoy and embarrass Ed!" I yell, Ed just looks at him shocked.

"You two seem really familiar. You don't even use a suffix." He pressed on.

"We met a long time ago! Back when he was still looking for the Philosopher's Stone!" I say in defense.

"Still…"

"En!" Winry was the one to speak up this time. "They obviously haven't done anything yet. Leave it be." **_Yet._** That bothers me.

"Fine. But only for you." he kisses her on her cheek and they both walk off to the kitchen.

I quietly whisper to Ed, "Now I know why he didn't hide. It was because he no longer had his balls." Ed and I snicker quietly at my comment but then grow a bit louder. En glares back at us and we both shut up. "Did he hear?"

"No. But I think he suspects it." He whispers back. We giggle again until the door opens. A boy with dirty blonde hair and golden eyes walks through the door. "Al!" Ed says happily as he goes over to the strange boy.

"Al-kun?" I echo. That is not the suit of armor he used to travel with before. "Is that really you?" After saying hi to the others does he notice me. He looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do I know you?" he asks. En snickers but Winry shut him up with a look.

"Well I sure feel important." I say sarcastically.

"Al," Ed says noticing my annoyance, "this is Mari Kuru. We met her in a small town a few years back when we were looking for the Philosopher's Stone. She is now a state alchemist. Her knowledge of alchemy is amazing." I blush slightly at his praise. Al still looks confused.

"Maybe it'd help if you knew my hair was really short." I say as I play with my bright orange stands of hair. He shakes his head. "I know! Mangos and strawberries!" the others look at me in confusion but Al's face light up in recognition.

"Now I remember!" We both laugh at the memory of us loving mangos and strawberries so much we went into a forest to look for some but got lost and came back empty handed. "I remember you Mari-chan! We looked at your father's notes and ended up staying there for two months. And you were the first girl we met that totally loathed pink!"

"Yep! That's me!" I giggle. "I don't know why, but I just like simple colors like black, white, and navy blue." Al and I talk for a while but as we talk I can feel En eyes on me. Just staring. Later when Winry says that dinner was ready I pass by En saying in a low voice, "You'll find out soon enough."

But that made it even worse. He barely took his eyes of me for the rest of the evening. I tried to ignore him but it kind of hard since he absolutely won't stop.

"I feel tired. Where will I sleep tonight?" I ask no one in particular.

"Oh. Do to lack of beds you will be sleeping upstairs in the king size bed." Winry answers. Then adds quietly, "With Ed."

Sadly I have good hearing and I heard that last part. "What? With Ed?"

"Yes with Ed." En chuckled. Man if he knew who exactly I am he would not of done that! He'd kick Ed's ass.

"But why? I don't know him all that well!" I slowly scoot away from Ed toward the arm of the couch. "C'mon Ed! Say something!"

"I'm fine with it." He answers a little too quickly.

"What?" I yell and scoot farther away from him.

"Looks like pipsqueak finally wants to loose it!" En exclaims.

"Look Mari, I won't try to do anything to you at all. You can trust me, okay?" his voice comes out genuine and honest.

"Fine I trust you." I grumble after a few minutes. "But if you dare try anything I'll kick your ass using alchemy. Trust me I know some pretty crazy and painful alchemy."

"Like I would do anything to you." he grumbles.

Al starts to laugh at us.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing. Nothing. But I'd like to say…" he gets up from the other side of Ed and embraces me in a bear hug. "… Welcome to our family!"

Now this surprised me completely. "Al-kun? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. Welcome to our crazy, weird and totally messed up family!" he finally let me go and I fell back on to the couch.

"Who are you calling crazy, weird and messed up?" Ed and En say at the same time.

"All of us! And since Mari-chan is here she is all those things too." He answered like it was obvious.

"Okay let me get one thing strait then." I say, everyone's eyes on me. "I fit in because I'm all of those things. More then you know. So I'm glad I guess."

"More then you know?" Ed, En, and Al-kun say simultaneously. **_Crap you said too much idiot!_** I scold myself.

"Man I must be tired! I'm saying all types of crazy stuff!" I hope this will fool them. "Winry-chan where is that room you were talking about?"

"Upstairs. First door on the left."

"Thanks Winry-chan! Well I'm going to bed now. Good night!" I quickly run upstairs before anyone could stop me or ask questions. I quickly put on my usual night ware: spaghetti string tank top and undies. No way he'll make me change how I sleep. I jump into the soft and comfortable bed and lay on my side. This night is going to affect my nightmares and make them into my own personal hell.

"I hope they won't be too bad like all the others." I whisper quietly to myself.

Edward's P.O.V. (very short again, sorry)

"What did she mean by 'more then you know'?" I ask out loud.

"I don't know but she's weird. Something's not right about her. And aren't you

supposed to know Ed. You're her **BF** right?" En said.

"En how many time do I have to tell you?" I sigh. "We're just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S."

"Nii-san her aura is a different color then before." A worried look spreads across Al's face. "Her aura is black. She's sad, depressed, keeping a big secret, and feels guilty for something she has done. I actually saw her a few weeks ago by accident when I fell asleep on a train. When I saw her, her aura was… fading. As if she was going to die soon. But know it's no longer fading."

"Really?" Mari? That bottle of energy and happiness I once knew? No. This person she is now is not her. Where is Mari and what happened to her?

As soon as Winry left Al added with a sly grin, "I also noticed she is wearing tighter, girlier clothes, instead of her normal baggy, boyish clothes. And she is no longer flat chested. She has big breasts! Have you noticed, Nii-san?"

"Yeah I have- wait a minute!" I yell turning red. "Why the hell are you looking at that area? What happened to cute little Al-kun?"

"I was never little Nii-san. That was all you."

En chuckles and says, "I've sure as hell noticed! It's hard not to!"

"What the hell En?" he has a girlfriend!

En shape shifts into Mari in a small bikini and says, "What Ed?" he whines sounding just like her. My head is now a tomato. "You haven't noticed?"

"Stop that!" En finally turns back into himself and he and Al laugh their asses off. I run upstairs to the bedroom. "I'm going to bed!"

"Why? So you can be with Mari?" En calls out. I really hate him.

When I get to the room I make sure Mari is asleep and then change. I crawl into bed slowly and try not to wake her. I sleep as far away from her as possible, but stay facing her.

"So, what big secret are you hiding from me?" I whisper.

Me: did you like it?

Mari: … Uh…

Al: so I've finally come out my shell, huh? Yay!

Mari: I can't believe you guys were looking at me like that! Perverts! *slaps them*

Ichigo Kurosaki: pls comment. Thanks for reading. *scowl, scowl*

Ed: What's his problem?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chaotic Writer and anime chibis-

Me: hello my readers! How are you?

Ed: mmm! Mph! *tied up with duck tape on his mouth*

Me: serves you right! Who do you think you are? Trying to rise up against me! I'm the author!

Mari: I'll never rise up against you! Ever!

Me: *pats Mari's head* good Mari! Good girl!

Al: I like pie!

Me: and I hate veggies!

Renji: Your such a child.

Me: am not! *gets out Zon pok to* BANKAI!

Renji: BANKAI! *fights each other*

Al: can we get to the stuff that involves our anime pls!

Me: FINE! *still fighting and winning* KUTCHI!

Rukia: SoulreperAlchemist does not own any of the characters from popular anime series. Enjoy!

Me: ENJOY! *standing with a foot on Renji's back* MWAHAHAHAHA!

Renji: ugh… *passed out*

ED'S P.O.V.

"Ed! Wake up!" En yells shaking me.

"What the hell do you want?" I grouched.

"You have to get up now Nii-san!" Al yells.

"Why?" I whine. "And you Al. You're going to wake Mari. So keep it down."

"Mari isn't here. She must have gone to the bathroom. Now come on! Something really powerful is going to the graveyard and fast."

"What? Lets go!" I jump up and we all run to the graveyard to find a little girl with bobbed delicate blonde hair and a sundress standing in front of my and Holenhinem's grave. "Who is that?"

We are far from her but can hear her start to talk.

"Trisha and Hohenheim Elric… Mama and Papa!" _what? _" I've missed you so much! I've been gone for a long time but since it is all over is there is one more left I can live longer! I want to say sorry to your sons soon but… I can't find the courage to do so. I'm afraid. Heh. Hard to believe you tough little chibi-san is afraid of something so small." She starts to cry until her head pops up and turns to look at us. "Envy-chi?" she gasps.

"Pure-chan?" En exclaims.

"Envy-chi!" she looks like she wants to hug him or something but stops. A panicked look spreads across her face. "I'm sorry, Envy-chi. Not yet."

"Pure-chan!" he screams as he stars to run toward her. She claps her hands together. "No!" White electricity surrounds her and hands grab her. A small door appears and she runs inside it. A familiar white figure smiles at us as it holds the little girl. The Truth.

En was almost there but it disappears before he gets there. "NO! Pure-chan! You can't leave me again! Pure-chan!" he falls to his knees.

"En. Who was that?" Al and I say as we run toward him.

"She left me. Again. Man, is there something wrong with me?" En's voice is shaky while he gets up and walks away. "I'm not feeling well right now so I'll tell ya in the mourning." He walks off while Alphonse and I walk over to our parent's grave.

"She said Mama and Papa. She looks only five years old so that's impossible." I say. "Then why did she say that and create some door that looks like The Truth? Agh! This is so confusing! It's really pissing me off!"

"It doesn't make sense at all." Al agrees. "Then why did it feel like she had some deep connection with them and… us? She seems like she knows a lot. And… she had no aura."

"En better say something helpful about her in the mourning or else his ass is going to get kicked!"

When I got home Mari was back and sound asleep. So I fell back asleep and dreamed a weird dream.

_Hohenheim is in his study keeping to himself and mom and Al left to run errands. I'm startled when I hear a crash down stairs so I run to Hohenheim's study and open the door. _

_I see a little girl in the middle of the room with a transmutation circle in front of her. It's the girl En called Pure-chan. She's starts crying when she sees me. _

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take him from you! Please don't hate me! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! If you hate me then I'll die! You and Al are my only friends! I'm sorry about Papa! I'm just… just… so lonesome! I'm broken!" she wails. "I am sorry for my brothers and sister! They were only listening to Father's orders! I should of stopped it please don't hate me! Don't leave me!" She grabs my sleeve but against my will I shake it off. _

_"Don't you dare touch me! I hate you! It's all your fault!" I yell back at her. She looks at me wide eyed in fear. Tears stream down her face and she buries it in her tiny delicate hands. _

_"I hate me too!" she yells back. She cries non-stop and the room stretches out. She disappears then I notice I'm in a white room. No. Not here. Not… The Truth._

_I hear crying from behind me and I turn to see Pure crying in the lap of the figure. "I'm unwanted! No one loves me anymore! All the ones that do are dead." She cried._

_"Shh. Shh. There, there my little angel." The figure coos. "It's okay. I will always love you. But you know that I must take something from you. It's only fair. But since you are an angel I'll take something very little from you. Okay?" _

_"Yes, sir." she then looks up at me with sadness and a bit of hatred in her eyes. "And you, Edward Elric, I want to say something to you. Why? Why are you so mean to me? Why won't you leave well enough alone? Huh? Why don't you just leave me alone?" _

And just like that my dream ends. This dream. This is the one I always forget. That same frightened and crying little girl was always there. Even in dreams not about her. When he had dreams about the gate, she was there. When he had nightmares about his mom, she was there.

I quickly get up from bed and run down the stairs to find everyone but Mari sitting at the table.

"Morning. En. I want to know who that girl is and I want to know now." I demand.

"Yes, yes. We were actually waiting for you." En scolded. "You know that Father created seven homunculus for the seven sins in order to be one with God or some the ones that died crazy crap like that, right. Well the only reason his plan didn't work is because all of us, or a trace of us for the ones that had already died wasn't there. He had Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Pride and me put not Pure.

Pure was our youngest sister and was very important. For whatever reason you had to get rid of your good qualities too. Pure were all of those. In fact she was also what you call an angel." "_There, there my little angel." The figure coos. "It's okay. I will always love you." **my dream. Just like my dream. **_"She was what Father called an angel borrowed from god. She was very precious to all of us. We loved her. But Pure and I were the closest. I would always play games with her. We would die for her. She never aged like all of us and always stayed young and innocent. She didn't believe of murder and death, she would always say no one would or could ever do that. Until she saw me shape shift and kill an Ishvalan child. She then heard of our plans and one day she just disappeared. I've been cold hearted ever since then and never tried to love anyone, until I met Winry, that is." There was pain in his voice when he finished.

"Hey, En. I think I should tell you about a dream that I've been having and trust me. You'll want to hear it." I then told him my dream and how some parts that he had told me connected with what he said.

"But, the thing I don't get is," En said afterward, "why was she crying and begging for your forgiveness and saying stuff like you're her only friend if you two never met?"

"That is what's bothering me." I say with confusion and a hint of concern in my voice. "She said she was sorry from taking some one from me. Who did she take?" Then some thing connected. "She called Hohenheim Papa at the graveyard. And in my dream… she said I'm sorry about taking Papa!" I exclaimed at realizing something so simple. "She is talking about Hohenheim. But, why? How did she take him?"

En's eyes widen. "She was stay with Hohenheim for a while! Now I remember. I got mad at him because I felt like he took her away and shot him looking like a military officer. He didn't kill him of course." He said looking a bit disappointed. We hard foot steps coming down the stairs. Must be Mari. "Hey guys, lets not tell her about this, ok?" We all nod in agreement.

"Hey guys, mourning." She mumbles wiping her eyes.

"It's noon." We say simultaneously.

"Eh? Really? I slept that late?" her eyes pop wide open and she falls back into the couch and buries her face in her hands. "That explains the dream. Darn. I hate those dreams…" then she mumbles quietly to herself.

"What happened in the dream?" I ask.

Her head pops up, a slight bit of fear in her eyes. "Nothing. It's just a dream. Don't worry about it, Edward. I'm fine." But her eyes gave her away. She was scared for something.

"Don't lie. What happened?" my voice turns serious. It bothers me she not telling me everything. "Mari. You can trust us. Tell us."

The fear in her eyes and she looked like she was going to cry. "I-I can't you'll all hate me." she whispers then ran away out the door. I was going to run after her until En grabs my sleeve and stops me.

"Don't worry she has no money so she'll come back when she gets hungry." He says then lets go.

"Yeah." I said but I can't help but worry now.

Me: I always ask this but, did you like it?

Ed: it was all my P.O.V. !

Mari: why was I left out? Aren't I the main character?

Me: … one of them…

En: there are two main characters?

Me: of course you baka! It's Ed and Mari!

Pure-chan: … gomen…

Ed: why did you keep saying sorry?

Pure-chan: … *claps hand and goes inside the door*

En: Pure-chan! *feels like a failure of an older brother*


	5. Chapter 5

Chaotic writer and anime chibis-

Me: I love this story

Ed: you're the author of course you do.

Mari: will I be in this chap?

Me: of course you did run away.

Pure-chan: hello ppl

Me: *hug pure-chan* you're so cute! Truth's angel!

Pure-chan and Mari: im scared if they find out my secret.

Me: do you know what winy and en's love song is?

Everyone: *shakes head*

Me: Delilah! By plain white tees! It fits their relationship because in this story through out the whole search for the stone (or most of it not all) they were meeting in secret and were always far apart from each other.

Readers: that does sound right for their relationship in this story, I guess.

Lust: SoulreaperAclhemist doesn't own any of the characters, blah, blah.

Havoc: I missed you so- *Roy hits him in the face*

Lust: he just can't seem to take a hint, huh?

Me: Enjoy! This chap is a bit confusing though -.- one of the last then another part will start.

(Mari's P.O.V.)

I run as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I see a graveyard. I slow down and then look at a little girl who's weeping in front of a grave. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. The little girl looks like a porcine doll.

"Hello there. I'm Mari. What's your name?" I ask politely.

"H-hi. I'm Pure." The little girl says back.

"Who is this? A relative?"

"Yes. My Papa. I miss him a lot. I miss his ugly flowers."

"Me too! Wait a minute… Pure-chan? So we finally meet once again, huh?"

"Yes. I was wondering where you went. Are you ready for… **it**?" I shake my head. "Too bad" she claps her hands and pain surges through my body. I let out a very loud, blood-curtailing scream.

Then, BOOM!

(Ed's P.O.V.)

I heard the scream from inside the house. The only thing I could think of is, Mari. I run down the stairs and out the door with Al and En trailing behind. I follow the long scream and then it stops as the graveyard comes into view. A body lies in front of Hohenheim's grave. Blood is in a pool next to the body. Mari.

"Mari!" I screech. What the hell happened? "Mari!"

"What the hell… no! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! God I hate that monster!" En yells,

"What?" I say as he holds me back.

"Do you want to be a homunculi?"

"No."

"Then don't go near her for a few minutes, okay?"

A small gate appears and Pure walks out. She puts her hand out for Mari to reach for it. Mari stand up a bit wobbly then takes Pure's hand. I see a glimpse of Mari's eyes and see little life in them.

"Pure! What the hell are you doing?" I yell right before she enters the gate where Truth is in.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll bring her back soon. Nothing will be taken from her." With that she left and Truth has a big smirk on it's face.

~few hours later~

Mari showed up in my room a few minutes ago. It's eight so I decide to lie down and try to sleep but all I can do is stare at her and wonder.

(Mari's P.O.V.)

My nightmare is horrible and new.

_I sit at a riverbank and watch the unmoving water. Time stops while I sit there, alone with the porcelain doll looking girl._

_"We are one." She smiles._

_Suddenly the scene changes and I'm in the corner of a room cowering against the wall. A figure is holding a knife it moves slowly toward me. First it has no face but that soon changes. It turns into seven familiar but unfamiliar faces. _

_"We hate you." they all say._

_Then it changes to Father's then Dad's._

_"WE hate you."_

_Then Al._

_"I hate you."_

_Then Edward's face. That's all too real. _

_"I hate you! You thief!" Then he plunges the knife into my chest. I look like glass as cracks slowly develop and I finally shatter. _

I wake up and open my mouth to scream but I bury my face in my pillow and muffle the scream. Tears streak down my face. I sit up and hug my knees trying not to shatter like glass from my dream.

Edward wakes up and sees my tears. "What happened?"

"Nightmares." I whisper. "Nightmares."

"No worries, they're not real."

"She did something to me. She didn't take anything. She gave me something. I have no idea what but… it's powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands. She said I was going to leave very soon but not until I tell the truth and they tell me the truth. I don't know what any of this means but I think I want to have a talk with everyone soon. But Mustang must be there too."

"Alright. I'll call him in the mourning." He says kindly as he pulls me into his arms. He cradles me against his chest. I felt warm and whole in his arms.

"Thanks, Nii-san." I mumble as I drift off.

* * *

"Ed says they'll all be here tomorrow. We have to wait until then. But I do know Envy and Winry have good news to tell them so it won't be a total waste of his time."

"Yes. The Fuehrer must be a busy man. Fine, we shall wait until then." Pure tells me as you stand looking down at the headstone.

"Are you sure about this Pure? Are you really ready to tell them?" I don't want to see her sad. I'd crush me and I would feel sad also. One and the same.

(Ed P.O.V.)

The day past by fast and it was already the next mourning. I slept in late because of Mari's nightmares. They were getting worse but she said that tomorrow they would stop.

As soon as Mustang got here everything got weird. I swear I could see Pure running around the house and following Mari but every time I see it she disappears. The atmosphere has changed and seems a bit nervous.

"Well," Winry says while we all sit in the living room. En was right beside with a hint of a smirk on his face. "I know Mari wanted to tell us something but I'd like to make a quick announcement. En and I are going to have a wedding in five days! Only family and close friends. Roy, you and Riza count too, of course." Pinako went over to Winry and marvels at the rock on her finger. Everyone congratulates them while Mari stays put and says,

"I need to talk to you all outside." She leaves and we all follow.

"So what's this all about?" Al asks as we stand out side.

"I need to tell everyone the truth. I am-" she claps her hands an touches her chest.

"Pure?" a voice behind her yells. We all turn to the voice.I stare at the girl behind Pure awestruck and dumbfumbled.

"Izabella…?" I gasp.

* * *

Me: Haha! That all for this story suckers! : P

Ed: You're just gong to leave it like that?

Me: if you want more read Connections. It goes back a bit but then goes to where this story leaves off. Take that! : P

En: … dude… not cool…

Me: shut up En!

En: make me!

Me: fine! Winry…

En: Crap…

Winry: leave her alone right now!

En: … fine

Me: where are your balls now?

En: shut up!

Me: lolz! Well itz been fun but that's all for dis story. Please review and read the next one! Ta ta for now!


End file.
